Ashes and Water (GrUvia)
by Elisiva
Summary: A certain naked ice mage has a filthy habit and our beautiful water mage finds it out. And tries to impress him too. (Thank you sis for the title idea!)
1. Chapter 1: Smoke Filled Lungs

**I'm writing this GrUvia fanfic for my twin sister, cause she'll undoubtedly see it. It's still for everyone who reads it too!**

* * *

Gray stood outside the guild's building, leaning against the wall as he brang out a carton of cigarettes. Bringing out a lighter from his pocket, he sighed, thinking about the wonderful water mage that occupies this thoughts every now and then. He started his little habit of smoking a few months back, around the time of his mentor's death anniversary. He didn't like smoking, but he just couldn't help it. Alcohol didn't work too well, and usually he would get caught for that because of Mira. He thought about the love of his life while looking down at his feet, lighting his cigarette in a quick motion. His mind was racing, he thought of her constantly now, she wouldn't leave his thoughts. Her soft blue hair, her beautiful eyes.. He remembered every little thing about her.

He heard the guild's door opening slowly and dropped his cigarette in a flash, stepping on it so whoever came around to the side of the guild didn't see him in his pathetic state. Turns out, it was the obsessive water mage that he had a thing for. "Um.. Gray-Sama.. Juvia is confused on why you are outside here.. There's a party going on in the guild.. -" She stopped, wincing at the ground. His lighter fell out of his pocket. Gray moved towards her, his foot leaving the burnt-out smushed cigarette. "Gray-Sama.. Is that a cigarette?.." Juvia whispered, shocked but also in a state of confusion. "J-Juvia smokes too..! Please let her partake in this with Gray-Sama.." Juvia closed her fist tightly, putting on a demanding but caring face that made Gray's heart soar. "Juvia!.. I wasn't..!" Gray denied, the love of his life found out the truth. "Oh? But Juvia seen the cigarette and the lighter.." Juvia mumbled. "But please, Gray-Sama, let Juvia smoke with you!" Juvia demanded, accepting the fact that her handsome ice mage smokes. "Okay..?" Gray mumbled, reaching into his pocket for the carton from before. "Thank you, Gray-Sama." Juvia stood infront of him politely.

Gray picked up his lighter from the ground and grabbed two smokes from the carton, he handed one to Juvia and lit both of the ends. Gray took a breath from the cigarette, zoning out slowly. Juvia took one big breath in, and coughed. Gray stood there, oblivious to her coughing. Juvia shook in the spot she was standing in, coughing more than when she started. Gray was completely zoned out. "G-Gray-Sama..." Juvia coughed, grabbing his hand tightly, coughing more and more. She nearly lost herself before punching herself in the stomach to possibly stop coughing. "O-Ow!.. Juvia is in pain from the smoke.. and her fist.." Juvia whined, tearing up. "Juvia's.. Gonna go.." Juvia coughed again, dropping her cigarette on the ground as it was still lit, blazing about like a little flame. Gray noticed the cigarette and picked it up, staring blankly at it before snapping out of his trance, running around the guild to the guild doors to check if she was there. And there she was, looking down at a table drinking whatever was in the cup in front of her. "Juvia tried to impress Gray-Sama, Erza.. Was Juvia successful?.." Juvia muttered, coughing a little bit, and then resorting to taking a sip of the contents in the cup in front of her.

'She.. Tried to impress me..?' Gray thought, shocked. 'She doesn't smoke after all..' he added. Erza rubbed Juvia's back soothingly, comforting her. "What did you do to try and impress that fool?" Erza asked, taking a seat beside Juvia. "Juvia smoked.. But Juvia kept coughing..! Is smoking bad for Juvia?" Juvia worriedly asked, very scared. "I'm sure it is if you kept coughing, Juvia." Erza patted her guildmate's head. "I'm going to have a little talk with him later today, would you like to join me?" Erza asked, worried for her friend's safety. "Y-Yes please.. Juvia will like that very much.. Because she has things to say of her own too.." Juvia smiled at the scarlet haired fairy queen. "Juvia, I think you should rest for a little bit because those cigarettes seemed like they harmed you enough.." Erza told the water mage all the while having a worried expression crossing her face.

Later that day, Juvia got up from the bed she was resting in, she had a slight headache but she got up anyways even though sleep would of been the best thing for her. She walked up to the door, opening it slightly. "Erza!.. Juvia's ready for the talk with Gray-Sama." Juvia announced to her best friend. "Alright." Erza said, walking up the stairs to face her. "Lets go then, I think he's at the back of the guild or something today. I seen him a few times this week next to or beside the guild.. How.. Pathetic, right?" Erza sighed, running her hands through her long scarlet hair.

"Shall we?" The redhead reached out her hand to the water mage who slowly took it and had help from Erza to walk down the stairs.

* * *

 **I didn't think it would turn out this way. Well anyways, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this lil story!**

 **~Elisiva**


	2. Chapter 2: A Much Needed Lesson

**Woo hoo! Second chapter! Thank you so much, Star197 for posting a review! I enjoyed that! Thank you again, so much!**

* * *

The redhead held her best friend's hand tightly, bringing her to Gray, who sat with his head on his knees by some trash cans."What's up, trash boy? You seemed to have make Juvia smoke. What's up with that, Trashy?" Erza looked down at Gray, who glared a little bit at her. "Oi. Don't start to glare at the glare master, . Apologize to Juvia because you got her really hurt." The queen of the fairies death glared at him, making him look away. He pulled out a cigarette from the carton beside him. "Whatever.." Gray mumbled, bringing the lighter out of his coat pocket. "Don't 'WHATEVER' me, Gray! You should be careful around your waifu." the redhead straight up flicked him, causing him to fall over to the side, still huddled up with a cigarette in his mouth. "She's not my waifu.." The ice mage mumbled. He got up, dusted his pants off, he looked like he hasn't slept in days. He rubbed his eyes and lit the cigarette, staring blankly at the love of his life. He deeply inhaled the toxins from the smoke, causing him to cough a little bit but he continued, Juvia started to cough, getting the smoke into her lungs. 'Juvia doesn't look good..' Erza thought, sensing the danger that would awake. Juvia collapsed with her head against Erza's body, coughing insanely now, "GRAY! STOP SMOKING! It's hurting her.." Erza yelled, The water mage rubbed her eyes slowly. She was still sort of conscious from the air.

The redhead requipped into her flight armor that gave her immense amounts of speed, She picked up Juvia and ran into the guild quickly to find Wendy and tell her what happened. "Someone bring Ms. Porlyusica to the infirmary! Juvia's almost unconscious.." Erza yelled, terribly worried about her best friend. "On it!" Lucy exclaimed, shocked. "Thank you.." Erza sighed, running her hands through her hair in frustration. "Juvia.. I hope your okay.." Erza brushed some of Juvia's hair from her face, looking down at her face as her eyes were closed.

Gray stepped into the guild with a slow stride, smoking. "Look what the trash dragged in.." Erza mumbled, looking down. Wendy stood behind the redhead, using her healing magic to help out Juvia for a little while till Ms. Porlyusica was heading to the guild. "I really wanna punch him.." Natsu growled, a stern look of hatred was crossed all over his face. Lucy rubbed Natsu's back slowly to help him calm down and release his rage else how. "I guess I'm not welcome then." Gray mumbled, turning around and walking out of the guild. Juvia got up slowly with help from Wendy, she patted Wendy's head lightly and grabbed Erza's hand to help her balance herself. "Juvia can make it. All she has to do is try.. She feels like she has to take the blame for Gray-Sama. It's her fault she's made of water.." the beautiful water mage mumbled, making her way slowly over to the ice wizard of her dreams.

Gray stopped in his tracks, turning over one last time to see a beautiful blue haired lady grab his hand. It was Juvia. The water mage cried, and held his hand tightly. Not letting go. "Juvia isn't gonna let go. She has feelings for Gray-Sama." Juvia looked up at him and wiped her tears slowly. Her sleeve was drenched in tears and she smiled a little bit. "Juvia likes Gray-Sama.." Juvia blushed, letting a little cough slip by. "Please stop smoking.. For Juvia?" She looked down and fumbled about with her fingers, biting her lip gently. Gray was silent. "I guess.. I'll try and stop it.. For you, Juvia.." the cold-hearted ice mage muttered under his breathe, taking another inhale of the smoke, feeling the smoke enter his lungs. Ms. Porlyusica ran into the guild, rushing over to the blue haired woman. "Are you hurt, Ms. Lockser?" the worried medic spoke with concern. "I.. Guess so.." Juvia mumbled, letting go of Gray's hand to rub her forehead gently. "You need rest, dear." Ms. Porlyusica said, shooing Juvia towards the infirmary. The medic turned around and grabbed Gray's wrist with force, grabbing his cigarette and she put it out with the tips of her fingers. "You should really stop smoking. It hurts everyone around you, especially the water woman." the medic mumbled and glanced at Erza, who nodded in return and help Juvia back to the infirmary.

Ms. Porlyusica left, heading back to her home. "We're all disappointed in you, Gray." Natsu growled, crossing his arms. "Whatever.." Gray mumbled and walked out of the guild with a slow walk, stuffing his hands into his pockets, fiddling with his lighter. 'I'm such an idiot.. I made her worse.. I'm so dumb!' Gray thought, smacking himself over and over. 'I feel so terrible.. I'll.. Give her time.. Yeah.. That's what I should do..' Gray added, "Its for the best.." Gray stood in front of a trash can, throwing his carton and lighter into it, walking away to his apartment to cool off.

* * *

 **Welp.. I really hope you enjoyed this second chapter of 'Ashes and Water' !**

 **~Elisiva**


	3. Chapter 3: Carnival Date

**This chapter is going to be a GrUvia date! Because why not? I thought it would be nice to add (instead of more drama!) Enjoy! PS. Please review my stories with either hateful criticism or nice comments ^^ thanks! PS. I won't be online on for a little bit due to power outages here and because I have to do volunteer work for my high school (and it's so bloody hot here). I hope you understand.**

* * *

The blue haired maiden clung onto her lover's arm, trying to get his attention. It's been four months since the smoking incident and Gray stopped smoking for the love of his life, and now she's his girlfriend. He honestly felt better after he stopped his addiction, and she helped him through it with a smile on her face. She smothered the ice mage with love and cuddled his arm. "Do you want to go to a carnival? I heard one opened up in Crocus." Gray stopped in his tracks, looking down at the water mage. "Sure, Gray-Sama! Juvia would love that!" Juvia smiled, giggling happily. The two got on a train that headed to Crocus, Juvia sat next to Gray and intertwined their hands. "Juvia can't wait, Gray-Sama!" Juvia couldn't keep the smile off her face.

Gray grabbed his girlfriend's free hand and moved it towards his face, leaning a little closer to kiss her hand. "Gray-Sama.." Juvia blushed, looking at him with wide eyes. "Isn't this what you enjoy? I read about something like this in a magazine Mira gave me.." Gray looked away, dropping his girlfriend's hand next to him gently. "I really enjoy it.." Juvia looked down, smiling. "That's good then." Gray looked at her, blushing a little bit.

On their way to Crocus, Juvia fell asleep next to Gray, having her head resting on his shoulder. Gray blushed deeply, hearing his girlfriend's quiet snores. The train stopped and the water mage woke up, looking up at her boyfriend. She stood up and yawned, stretching tiredly, letting go of Gray's hand. Gray got up, reaching for his girlfriend's hand again. She gladly held his hand and they got off the train together. Juvia led him over to a ticket stand, buying some tickets for rides. "Juvia doesn't mind buying the tickets!" Juvia smiled, handing Gray some tickets. "Okay. Thanks." Gray mumbled, looking to the side. "Is Gray-Sama okay?" Juvia questioned, looking at her boyfriend with concern. "I'm alright. Thank you for everything, Juvia." Gray looked at his girlfriend with a smile on his face. "Your welcome, Gray-Sama." Juvia smiled, hugging him tightly. Gray laughed a little bit and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. "You are the light of my life." Gray whispered, making Juvia swoon.

"T-Thank you, Gray-Sama!" Juvia smiled, her cheeks bright red. "What ride do you wanna go on, Juvia?" Gray asked, holding her hand tightly. "How about that one, Gray-Sama?" Juvia pointed to a simply ride that spun around and sometimes it even spun backwards, perfect for anyone who enjoyed quick rides. They heard loud music pounding from the machine. Juvia seemed excited about it so Gray nodded, making her happy. "Let's go then." Gray said and led his girlfriend to the ride, handing the people that worked the ride some tickets. The two of them got strapped inside the ride, holding onto the handle bars just in case. Gray wondered if Juvia would feel sick after rides, it was his only way of knowing.

The ride started, Juvia was really excited and she gripped the handles with excitement, the ride was slow at first but started to go faster and faster. Gray looked behind him and in another cart there was the idiotic flame breathing dragon slayer, screaming and throwing up. 'I guess Natsu and Lucy are here too?' Gray thought, a small laugh came from his lips as he seen Lucy's disgusted face as Natsu threw up next to her. "Eww! Natsu! That's really gross!" Lucy complained, disgust crossing her face. "I can't help it..." Natsu mumbled, holding his mouth shut. Gray nudged Juvia, making her look behind them. She burst out in laughter, looking at the dragon slayer squirm about in the seat. The ride got slow, and then started up backwards this time. The ride got faster and faster, the water mage squealed in delight, her hair was flying all over the place, even in Gray's pale face. "Juvia is very sorry, Gray-Sama!" the blue haired girl apologized quickly, holding her hair in place so it wouldn't get in his face any longer.

"Hey! Juvia! Mind helping me with Natsu when we get off the ride?" Lucy yelled to Juvia and she nodded. Gray held Juvia's hand tightly, "Keep your hands on the handles, Juvia." Gray said. "Just in case.. I don't want you to get hurt." Gray smiled a little bit, blushing. Juvia put her hands on the bars, and the ride switched gears, going forwards once again. It quicked, and the couple screamed happily, and Natsu was throwing up more than ever, Lucy remembered a thing or two Erza taught her one day during a mission, Lucy followed what she remembered and punched Natsu straight in his gut, in turn that ended up making the dragon slayer get angry, it didn't make him pass out. Lucy tried again but harder this time, which ended up knocking him out.. For a little while.

The ride finally came to a stop, and the three got up from their seats and the two girls ended up carrying Natsu off the ride and on to the soft fresh grass. They carried him to the nearest bench, and waited till he felt better. While Lucy sat next to her lover, Gray and Juvia went to go get food and drinks for the two couples. Once Natsu woke up, He got all of his vomit off of himself and ate and drank a ton of the food the two purchased. Lucy sighed, rubbing Natsu's back gently. Juvia and Gray shared a bag of popcorn and a few sodas. Lucy and Natsu explored the carnival, and so did Juvia and Gray. Juvia and Gray played a few carnival games and Gray won a stuffed animal for Juvia in which she loved dearly. She hugged Gray tightly, standing on her tippy toes. "Juvia has a request for you, Gray-Sama.." Juvia whispered, her porcelain toned cheeks turning red. Gray could tell where this was going. He slid his arm around her waist and pulled her close, into a kiss. They pulled away after a good five seconds. "Did.. Gray-Sama read Juvia's mind?" Juvia whispered, hiding her face in her hands.

"I guess I did.." Gray blushed, glancing to the right. Juvia hugged him tightly. "Well.. Juvia is exhausted.. It's really hot outside today. Does Gray-Sama want to back to the guild?" the water mage asked, waving over to the celestial spirit wizard and the dragon slayer. The other two walked up to the couple, Lucy nodded, looking over to Natsu who chugged down a soda. "I'm fine with that. I bet Erza's wondering when we'll get back." Natsu bit into a hotdog, talking with his mouth full. "Okay. Let's go then." Gray said, holding Juvia's hand and leading her to the train station. Lucy and Natsu followed cheerfully.

During the train ride, Natsu felt sick and so Lucy had to punch him out once again, Gray fell asleep during the train ride back to their guild, and ended up with his head on Juvia's lap, In which Juvia swooned. Lucy laughed, looking at the cheery water mage. They got back to the guild and acted like usual. 'I guess Lucy and Natsu had a date too.' Juvia wondered, blushing intently. "What are you thinking about, Juvia?" Gray asked, turning towards her. "Oh.. Just that.. Natsu and Lucy went on a date too! I believe so anyways." Juvia smiled. 'Too? Does she think me and her went on a date?' Gray thought, looking at his smiling girlfriend. "Today was so perfect, Gray-Sama! Juvia loved our date!" The water mage happily smiled, hugging her boyfriend tightly. 'I guess she does think of it as a date..' Gray said and smiled happily, patting his girlfriend's head. 'She's so cute when she smiles...' Gray added, patting her head.

* * *

 **Oh my lord I didn't think I'd write that much.. But I hope you enjoyed this installment of the third chapter!**

 **~Elisiva**


	4. Chapter 4: Smoke Filled Heart

**This is gonna be the last chapter for this fanfiction, I know it's short n'all, I just had to end it there! Cliffhanger much? Well anyways, yeah! Enjoy!**

Juvia hid under a bridge, looking down at her feet. She knew this was terrible, but she still did it anyways. She couldn't help it, the two of them got in a fight. It's been a week or two since they went to the carnival in Crocus. Juvia didn't know how to cope with it either way. The fight was still fresh in her mind, like a catchy song that wouldn't go away.

 _"Gray-Sama! Juvia is terribly sorry!" Juvia cried, backed up into a corner from her drunk boyfriend. It turned out that Gray was an aggressive drunk like Juvia's best friend is. "Just do as you're told." Gray mumbled, towering over his weak girlfriend. 'I didn't even do anything..' Juvia thought, crying. "S..Stay away from alcohol, Gray-Sama!..." Juvia curled up into a ball, putting her hands over her head. "You cant tell me what to do, Juvia." Juvia could hear Gray's monotone voice, she heard a piercing sound of glass shattering, and sprinkles of glass shards fell onto her. Juvia stayed quiet, unsure of what to do. She cut her hand a little bit as a glass shard fell. "Ow... Gray-Sama.. Please stop this.." the water mage complained, scared for her life now. "You cant tell me what to do." Gray repeated, the light in their apartment flickered. "J-Juvia.. Is sorry!.." Juvia yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks. Gray walked away, walking over to the fridge to grab another beer for himself. Juvia got some glass shards out of her hair, dusting off her shirt as well. She sat in a pile of glass, crying. She heard the front door slam, and Gray was nowhere in sight._

The loveable water mage glanced at the water where a mother duck and her ducklings swam. Juvia smiled a little bit, then exhaled smoke she took in from her lungs. Her beloved boyfriend was on a mission with his team so she had quite a bit of time alone. Only a few of her friends knew where the bridge she goes to is, but none of them know the truth about why. The anxious water mage looked around as she heard a few footsteps in the gravel drawing closer and closer towards her. She threw the cigarette into the water quickly, unsure of the circumstance. The mother duck shooed her ducklings away from the depressed girl, protecting them from any more harm. Juvia mumbled something and got up, dusting off her skirt. "Who's there?" she asked, biting her lip. "Juvia.. It's me.." a familiar voice rung behind her, she slowly turned around to see her boyfriend (who she considered actually breaking up with) on one knee, holding a ring.

"G...ray-Sama...?" Juvia questioned, her cheeks turning red. "I thought you were out of the city.. On the mission with your team.." Juvia mumbled, looking down at her feet instead of the ice mage in front of her on his knee. "Juvia cant think straight right n-" Juvia was cut off as Gray cleared his throat. "Juvia.. You mean a lot to me.. And I.. Want to marry you.. I felt horrible after what I did to you a few days ago.. I've been saving up every single jewel I had for this moment.. Will you marry me?" Gray looked into her eyes. She was dead silent, he seen a tear trickle down her cheek. She lifted her head, a genuine smile on her face. "Y-Yes, Gray-Sama.. Juvia will marry you. On one condition.. Please don't drink anymore.." Juvia smiled, looking at her lover's face fill with happiness. "Of course! I'll stop drinking for you, Juvia!. As long as you stop smoking." Gray said, looking at the bed of water next to them. Her cigarette was washed ashore, left on the gravel. "Y-Yes.." Juvia said quietly, wiping her tears. "Juvia will stop it.." the young woman said, dropping to her knees, latching onto Gray. "I love you, Juvia." Gray mumbled, kissing her forehead. Even he felt like crying. "Juvia loves you too, Gray-Sama.." the water mage said, burying her face into her lover's shoulder. Juvia forgives you for everything bad that has happened, Gray-Sama." the young woman whispered, holding her dearest tightly.

 **Man, this final chapter was short! Sorry! But I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless, viewer!**

 **~Elisiva**


End file.
